<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Night Falls by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602619">When the Night Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azutara Ficlet in Chapter 6, Ficlet Collection, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula's life has never been easy... not in one single reality. And, despite Zuko's beliefs, he is the lucky one. </p><p>Or: A collection of unrelated Azula-centric short stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fire Lord Azula (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire Lord Azula oversaw Caldera from the balcony in her bedchamber, - fireworks of varying degrees of heat shot out in the night, leaving clouds of graded National Colors to dissipate in the air, while shouts of victory reverberated in the streets. </p><p> </p><p><em> A pyrrhic victory </em> , she thought; what with a defeated father and a traitor for a brother on the loose, - maimed, but alive, - it felt like only a matter of time until someone took her down and <em> bathed in her blood... </em>she shrugged off the uncomfortable thought.</p><p> </p><p>Azula sighed.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘’I warned you, Princess Azula, - it is never to stop,’’ </em> she heard her father’s voice ringing in her ears and she took in a sharp breath. <em> ‘’It’s so wonderfully ironic when Power turns against the mighty.’’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Her mind reeled and time seemed to slow down in the frigid room. She sneered, stealing a look to the bulge on the floor. A servant lay dead at her feet after an attempt on her life, - he had come with an unrequested boiling cup of tea and in a boost of precaution, she ordered him to drink it. With his complexion hidden under beads of sweat, the man ran only to dance along with the tendrils of her lightning. </p><p> </p><p>She kicked the smoking corpse for good measure and took the cup in her hands, only to find a Lotus Flower in the deep end of the recipient.</p><p> </p><p><em> A message or a brand, </em> she surmised as she pulled the drapes to the balcony closed. She would look into it, later, - she had never seen cups such as those in the palace before.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands shook with impotence. She wanted to fight tangible enemies and go to sleep, - perhaps find some respite of mind and return to the time when she never feared for her life. When she didn’t know what fear was. </p><p> </p><p>Azula dragged her feet to the door and closed it with half a mind to return to the royal bed, - and sat on fine linings; her armor weighted on the mattress as she lay down.</p><p> </p><p>Sleep wouldn’t come easily, - not when the scratch of skin against sheets woke her up in a frenzy of beats and sweat... and gasps. She squeezed her eyes shut. She needed <em> sleep </em> but every time she closed her eyes she saw her friends’ betrayal, - Zuko’s, - a <em> Lotus Flower. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll have the Dai Li investigate it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lotus... Flower... White... Tea... What does it all compound together? A message? A threat? A new brand of teacups? A coincidence? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Twirling thoughts assaulted her and golden eyes shot open, absorbing the night with dilated pupils.</p><p> </p><p><em> Uncle, </em> - she reasoned, sitting upright, - <em> he loves Pai Sho as much as he loves tea </em>. A possibility.</p><p> </p><p>She got up, heart beating fast, and walked towards the dark escritoire, - looking for ink and paper in the drawers.</p><p> </p><p>Azula pulled out a fine brush from the drawer and began with a decisive downward stroke, - a yawn broke through her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Agni, was she beyond tired, especially, when the paranoia was consuming her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She hit her head against the wood, - and Azula woke up with the engraved memory of her brother’s horror-stricken face. Slow images of how the Dai Li advanced on him and the Water Tribe girl. She turned to the window and watched through the crevices in the singed drapes. The Sun rose in the sky, - so did Azula. </p><p> </p><p>She staggered towards the broken mirror in order to put herself together for the day. But the splotched with ink over her clothes, fingers, - chin, - spoke volumes, even to her. She was but a scrawny girl with bruised dark circles under her eyes and a limp fringe that fell uselessly onto her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Azula was almost five-and-ten and with a crown too heavy for her head... a burden on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>She heard a gasp. She turned to regard her mother, who watched her with a delicate frown on her regal face.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘’A pity, my daughter, my beautiful Azula, - your hair… your beauty was your only redeeming quality,’’ </em> Princess Ursa said and Azula shrieked, hitting the mirror and bloodying her hands, floor, armor, - with shards of glass encrusted on her tender flesh, - until her mother disappeared in a shower of red.</p><p> </p><p>‘’You don’t get to criticize me, - not when you are not even here anymore,’’ she said through gritted teeth and azure flames in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>The fire would cauterize her wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Just not <em> all </em> of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Traitorous Ty Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slow drizzle descended upon the siheyuan structure as the wind swayed the elms in the vicinity. </p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee stood before her in the garden, hunched, with her arm holding her middle, where a spot of red made its way through her green armor. Azula watched the girl, who had hair and cloth stuck to her frame and a face, illuminated by the Vesak lanterns under a gradation of Fire Nation colors. </p><p> </p><p>‘’The-ey are comin’ -’’ the traitor coughed.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Whom, exactly? Your vagueness is irritating, Ty Lee,’’ Azula spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>‘’An army,’’ the girl coughed, ‘’-sent by Zuko. I tried to stop -’’ She never finished her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>A dark smirk adorned the Princess’ face under the shadows cast by the fire. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Interesting, - well, do come in, old friend. Zirin will tend to your wounds.’’</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee coughed and gave her a bloodied, grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>And while the traitor entered the house, Azula stood with her hands clasped behind her back. In the distance, she could see the red chochin lamps, hanging over the town, bringing the night back to life.</p><p> </p><p>The Waterbender was bound to be with them...</p><p> </p><p>She’d finally get her <em>rematch</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Day of the Black Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Day of the Black Sun had been successful, to say the least; her plan had worked out nicely and they even managed to get prisoners to interrogate and learn from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Except, Father was going to be displeased with her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was loath to break the news to Fire Lord Ozai after she learned of Zuko’s choice to leave. It had been the only missing piece in her puzzle. The game-changer.</p><p> </p><p>He looked a mess with his half-topknot undone and his clothes smelling of burnt fabric.</p><p> </p><p>‘’The Avatar is alive. I just... faced him in battle during the eclipse,’’ she said with her head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>‘’How curious, Princess Azula, - that your brother should imply that you lied about the Avatar’s fate.’’</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, confused. ‘’What?’’ <em> Use your confusion to your advantage</em>, she told herself with lightning realization. ‘’I didn’t lie. But, apparently, Zuko did.’’ She breathed in, trying to sound bitter before she realized that she was, indeed, embittered by the situation. Gaining time to think. ‘’In Ba Sing Se, I saw the Avatar’s fall, - but I didn’t know that it was just theatrics. The boy told me that he and Zuko had planned it all just infilter our city and learn our plans.’’</p><p> </p><p>He snarled at her, sparkles of lightning flaring up around his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>She was too lucky that he wanted her pretty for marriage. No one wanted a damaged woman.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I’m disappointed in you. Bested by that traitorous scum in your favorite game. To think I fathered two failures.’’</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to protest about how she had engineered everything, - how their success today had been hers, - but Azula wisely remained humble.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I’m deeply sorry... I -’’ she bit her lip before sliding down into a kowtow position, her forehead pressed against the uneven grown. ‘’It won’t happen again.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’See that it doesn’t because should it happen, Princess Azula, I’ll dismember you myself. Dismissed.’’</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and got up, shaken by the conversation. At least her neck was attached to the rest of her body and no harm had befallen her, - yet. </p><p> </p><p>For a second, she felt relief...</p><p> </p><p>Then, she was filled with white-hot rage. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko had betrayed<em> Her.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And then the Earth Kingdom Attacked (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man sat down, a defeated look on his face. ‘’You mean to tell me that you have the girl... but not the <em> Prince </em>!’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’He is with his mother, Piandao,’’ the man sighed, his arms were tiring so he changed positions, the baby’s head resting against his shoulder. ‘’Jeong Jeong got them out before -’’ he quieted his voice, looking down to his trembling, chubby hands. ‘’They must be safe under his care.’’</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed mirthlessly. ‘’What if they’re not, Iroh? Are you going to teach <em> her </em>how to lead a country with Tea Ceremonies, paintings, and Guzheng?’’ </p><p> </p><p>Iroh stood up, suddenly irate, as he held the baby close to him. ‘’She is <em> my </em> niece. My brother died trying to get her out of the palace! I wasn’t going to let <em> them </em> take her,’’ he whispered harshly lest little Azula woke up with a fit. He loathed admitting that he’d have preferred to save the boy first because a part of himself felt responsible for <em> his </em>life. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Iroh,’’ Piandao said with a small shake of his head. ‘’I didn’t mean any disrespect, truly. But she is... <em> she </em>is-’’</p><p> </p><p>A little whimper drew their attention to the baby in Iroh’s arms. The baby’s radiant golden eyes were open, inquisitive, looking intelligently at her protector. He smiled, - Piandao was suddenly mellowed down by the little girl, looking down at her with a smile of his own. </p><p> </p><p>It was a sharp contrast with Zuko’s naïve expressions, even into his three years of life, he was an infant through and through, rather than a dignified, future Fire Lord. The Princess, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be a child, - there was something both mystical and ancient about her, - and he didn’t know whether to be horrified or struck with awe.</p><p> </p><p>Piandao shrugged. ‘’She’s charming, I’ll give you that.’’</p><p> </p><p>The baby gurgled some vowels and barely-there consonants, - a smile on her face, a few tiny teeth were making an appearance. </p><p> </p><p>Piandao gave out a belly laugh, forgetting his troubles for a moment. ‘’Agni, is she humble too!’’</p><p> </p><p>Iroh only smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Earth Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fresco strokes of blood were splattered across the shoji walls as the man dragged his sword against his carotid. He fell onto his weapon, clutching his throat while he gurgled his last words.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Nhg...gh...Negh.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Never?’’ She supplied and the man’s green eyes rolled into his skull. He was dead. ‘’In my country, one says <em> thank you </em> whenever someone bestows on you a great honor.’’ She straightened up and turned to regard the man who accompanied her. ‘’Dai Li Guotin, I wonder, is it customary to practice seppuku in the region?’’</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glistened under his coolie hat, for whenever she uttered his name, setting him apart from the sea of faceless men that surrounded him, his pride grew.</p><p> </p><p>He folded his arms behind his back, an amiable smile on his face. ‘’No, it was outlawed in the city fifty-or-so years ago, your highness.’’</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, sidestepping the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Very well, I’m sure there will be those who’ll be more appreciative of our honorary Fire Nation citizenship. It’s a shame,’’ she said, looking at the body that lay spread across the floor. ‘’Sun Bo was quite gifted, according to the records.’’</p><p> </p><p>It was a pitiful sight, the loss of human talent.</p><p> </p><p>Guotin nodded as he gave her the scroll with Sun Bo’s name and the Fire Nation official red seal, decorated with her signature and black seal.</p><p> </p><p>She burned it; and while the ashes fell onto her boots, the smoke went up in a swirl. She sighed. The next time she would just scribble the name after, - and only after she were sure that the person in question was conscious enough to be considered alive.</p><p> </p><p>Azula wandered towards the deceased man’s library and dragged her index finger through the bulges of leathery scroll’s sheaths, golden characters burned onto them, leaving a clean, clear line surrounded by dirt across the collection, - before she rubbed her fingers off the dust.</p><p> </p><p>‘’<em>Palace’s Floor Plans</em>,’’ Azula read out loud, raising her eyebrows with interest. It had been written in the old language. She picked up the black and red tome and weighed it, then she took another, this time a Pai Sho tile fell to the floor. She picked it with disinterest before flickering her gaze to the alluring text.</p><p> </p><p>It read: <em> The Secret art of Warfare and Strategy</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart hammered with anticipation in her chest. She fisted her hand and squared her shoulders. No one was quite in such a rush to die for no reason, Azula reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Bring in the rest of the Dai Li, Captain. I want this house turned upside down with no corner left scouted, - and all of its secrets unveiled by night time,’’ her voice low and dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded with a slight movement of foot and hands he made the earth shake as a signal. The rest of her men filled the room, instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Moon and the Sun (Azutara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sometimes <span>Katara smelled burned flesh and rags, - and hair, - sweltering hands kneaded her shoulders, sharp nails found a way to carve Azula’s possession with blood in her flesh. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for once, Katara took, took and took. And gave, gave and gave. She wanted what was rightfully hers, - and give all the love that the Princess never got in the hands of anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nimble fingers shook with anticipation and she lifted the Princess’ face between her thumb and index finger as her lips trailed Azula’s sharp jawbone, nibbling and kissing, - and desiring to bite her neck and jolting pulse of blue veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because she could, - because she felt the rampaging blood in the woman’s veins during the Full Moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because Azula was hers...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara pressed her sweaty forehead against Azula’s, - panting for air, - searching for something in her bright amber eyes that seemed to destroy and create the universe every time they dared to shut and open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She searched for... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Do I have something on my face?’’ Azula asked with squinted eyes, not self-consciously, turning her head to the side as she reached out for the pocket mirror that lay on the obsidian bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No, - no,’’ Katara managed to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula regarded her reflection, moving her face from left to right, searching for any imperfection on her Sun-kissed skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Perfect,’’ she said under her breath, and with a swift movement, she took Katara’s face between her palms. ‘’Stop looking at me like that, - I’m not something to scrutinize.’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara just kissed her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Azulon & Lu Ten (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At seven, she sat by his side, watching his regal physiognomy, one she copied in both genes and admiration.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Gone</em>. </p><p> </p><p>At nine, she sat by his grave with a weathered illustration in hand that never could compare to her memories.</p><p> </p><p>He and her Mother had been traitors to the Nation.</p><p> </p><p>And, ultimately, he had been punished accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>(While Princess Consort Ursa had gone away with <em>Zu-Zu</em> on a trip to historical oblivion that was never meant for her. <em>Cowards</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>In less than two years, the contours of his face began to disintegrate from her memory, the more she fought to remember the more her efforts flayed his face, - she could not remember his voice, it was a clap of distant thunder. </p><p> </p><p>In anger, she burned his picture.</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em>was not the father she remembered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At twelve, she sat in the dining table with her remaining family. She watched as Azulon’s hands shook while he slurped on his wonton soup, - Azula resented his imperfections. He had taken everything from her.</p><p> </p><p>To her left sat Lu Ten, Fire Lord <em>regent</em>, and adoptive father. She closed her eyes, steadying her breathing, before placing a placid smile on her face as she watched him put his chopsticks down and take a napkin to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Your tutors are very pleased with you,’’ Lu Ten said, his expression carved on stone (it had been that way ever since General Iroh had been killed in battle). Azulon hummed. ‘’Li and Lo are confident that you're going to be given the title of Firebending Master by the end of the year. Also, Si Jing has gone the distance to tell me that you could become a historian if you so wished, with all the knowledge you already possess.’’</p><p> </p><p>Azula was, indeed, pleased to learn that.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I am sure I can still learn so much more about History -’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Lies,’’ he said, raising his palm to quiet her. ‘’We’ll be using Si Jing’s allotted time to teach you Economics and Strategic Thinking. You’ve proven yourself capable of such levels of abstraction.’’</p><p> </p><p>She perked up, all bright eyes and wonder. ‘’Really?’’</p><p> </p><p>Azulon hummed, again. This time when he slurped on his supper and his hand shook, she didn’t feel half as annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten smiled for the first time in months. ‘’Yes, really.’’</p><p> </p><p>She felt the corners of her lips turning upwards for the first time in three years… and could not wait to tell May and Ty Lee the good news that afternoon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At twenty-five, she was crowned Fire Lord.</p><p> </p><p>She could not remember her father... even less her mother.</p><p> </p><p>All that remained was Lu Ten and his teachings.</p><p> </p><p>Mai and Ty Lee attended the ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten and his children (her <em>siblings</em>) were proud of her.</p><p> </p><p>She was... happy. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>